Locking lid and container configuration have been the subject of many efforts. In addition to the applicant's earlier efforts, many of which have been patented, others such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,620, 6,176,381, 5,544,768 and others show various locking configurations in which the locking mechanism is secured to the container and engages teeth on the lid. Additionally, some techniques have been employed for providing a tamper indicator and is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,165. All these prior art designs are various ways of achieving the various objectives, however, the applicant believes that there is still room for improvement in the art of containers with locking lids.